Eternally Damned
by Myou and Akumi Megami
Summary: Seto,Bakura,Maric, and Yami are all half-blooded slayers. Together with their younger brothers,Mokuba,Ryou,Malik, and Yugi, they find a desperate vampire who's sister has fallen gravely ill. The slayers are her last hope. YGO AR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will last for all the chapters, so listen up. We do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
(AN: Seto, Bakura, Maric, and Yami are all half-vampires. Myou and Akumi are full-blooded vampires, and everyone else isn't a vampire. This doesn't stop at a definite point, it ends when one of us has to get off line. Myou writes in pink, I write in purple. If you have any questions, leave them in your review or e-mail us at akumiandmyoumegami@yahoo.com. You may leave a flame, but it won't change anything in this fictional story because it's origin is one of our many RPG's, so we write everything on the spur of the moment, with only a sketchy idea of the future plot. Thanks, and good night to you. Or good afternoon, or good morning. Ja.)  
  
Akumi: *eyes snap open right when the sun goes down* Time to eat...  
  
Myou: *yawns, then suddenly starts coughing* I don't feel good Kumi...  
  
Myou: Kumi...help..*coughs*  
  
Akumi: Myou...hold on....just a little longer...  
  
Akumi: I'll find someone to help...I'll bring food, too...  
  
Myou: I don't feel good...  
  
Myou: Ok...hurry! *clutches stomach in pain*  
  
Akumi: Myou! *jumps from there to a banister near the ceiling, then to a window, through it to a tree* Myou...I'll find a way to save you.  
  
Myou: hurry...sister....*coughs, and when she pulls away her hand, there is blood on her fingers* No....  
  
Akumi: *is perched in a tree in a park* *watches people go by* 'No..no..no...come on slayers, I know you know I'm here! I need your help!'  
  
***MEANWHILE Yugi AND CO**  
  
Bakura: They're here, I know it.  
  
Seto: *yanks his thumb in the direction of the park* It's one, and it's there.  
  
Yami: Come, she can't be far.  
  
Yami: Foolish...coming alone...let's go.  
  
Yugi: Are you sure it's a "She" Yami?  
  
Maric: Yes, and she's young to. Not much more than 14, is my guess.  
  
Seto: Strange, not many vampires are stupid enough to be alone in an open area where they know slayers are.  
  
Ryou: *quietly* Unless its a trap or it wants to be found  
  
Bakura: Oh shaddup Baka, what do you know?  
  
Ryou: *looks hurt* Well, it COULD be...  
  
Yami: I think he's right.  
  
Malik: Only one way to find out! Forward, MARCH! Hut 2, 3, 4! Hut 2, 3, 4!  
  
Maric: *sweatdrops* Baka  
  
Akumi: *jumps in front of them*  
  
Yugi: *was in front* YIKES!  
  
Akumi: Please do not be frightened.  
  
Akumi: *bows*  
  
Malik: You almost landed on Yugi's head and you say not to be frightened?!  
  
Akumi: I assure you, I would not have.  
  
Ryou: *pushes past the others and kneels beside her* Are you alright?  
  
Bakura: Ryou, get your sorry ass back here!  
  
Akumi: Me? I'm fine....*eyes glaze over slightly* 'Hungry...his blood..so pure..' *shakes her head slightly* Thank you...for asking.  
  
Bakura: *growls, and grabs Ryou's collar, dragging him back* Listen to me when I'm talking to you! *all but chucks him on the ground three feet away*  
  
Yugi: BAKURA!  
  
Yugi: *helps Ryou up*  
  
Yami: What do you want vampire?  
  
Akumi: I am Megami no Kurai Akumi, please, listen to me. My sister is seriously ill, and she needs help... the only people I know that can help, are you, slayers. I do not expect you to trust me, and you may even kill me if you wish, but hear my plea. I need help!  
  
Bakura: Never vampire scum. *pulls out his sword thingy*  
  
Akumi: *gets on one knee and bows before them* Please, I give you my life. Just help my sister.  
  
Ryou: Bakura don't! *grabs his wrists* I think she's telling the truth!  
  
Bakura: *growls, and pushes Ryou to the ground again*  
  
Akumi: Are you all right little one? *moves to help Ryou up*  
  
Bakura: *puts blade to her neck* Lay a hand on him and I'll kill you.  
  
Akumi: ...  
  
Yugi: Bakura! *pushes the blade away* We should give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Seto: Yugi is right, but we will restrain her, just to make sure.  
  
Yami: agreed. Maric?  
  
Maric: *nods*  
  
Akumi: I thank you.  
  
Bakura: And if this is some kind of trap I won't hesitate to kill you.  
  
Akumi: Understood, slayer.  
  
Malik: Alright, now lead us to wherever  
  
Akumi: We must hurry, my sister...she is slowly loosing life. *pauses* May we stop at the hospital first?  
  
Bakura: Fine  
  
**AT THE HOSPITAL**  
  
Yami: What do you need from here?  
  
Akumi: hold on. *goes to a storage room where they keep the blood*  
  
Bakura: Stealing from a hospital are we?  
  
Akumi: It's better than killing people, is it not?  
  
Bakura: true  
  
Maric: How much do you need?  
  
Yugi: It's odd nobody noticed us.  
  
Akumi: Seven, five for my sister, two for me.  
  
Maric: any specific type you need?  
  
Akumi: No...  
  
Maric: I got it.  
  
Yugi: Megami no Kurai Akumi, how come the people at the Nurses station let us pass? They didn't even care we went in here?  
  
Akumi:....  
  
Akumi: Maybe their blind?  
  
Seto: No, I know why. The guy who owns this place is a vampire. All his staff are instructed to let anyone come in whenever they please. He thinks that giving vampires access to blood will keep them from killing people.  
  
Akumi: *nods* Kind man, then... I need these for my sister. We must hurry.  
  
Bakura: yeah yeah...we would just kill you both, if it was up to me...  
  
Akumi: *turns around, and then her eyes glaze over again* 'So innocent...such pure, clean blood...so hungry....NO!' *shakes her vigorously* ' I mustn't!' Come, let's go...  
  
Akumi: 'The three younger one's...so pure. Their blood draws me to them, but I must resist.'  
  
**WHEREVER MYOU IS**  
  
Seto: Is this the place?  
  
Akumi: *nods* *walks in through the hardly-used door* Myou!  
  
Myou: k....u....m...i...  
  
Akumi: Myou! *is at her side in an instant* Hold in there....  
  
Akumi: I've got help.  
  
Myou: *coughs* Kumi...I'm cold...  
  
Myou: s-so...cold..  
  
Akumi: Ssshhh. It'll be okay, I'm here.  
  
Yugi: *puts a hand on her forehead* She's burning up guys, and her face is flushed, why is she cold?  
  
Myou: *coughs violently, clutching her stomach*  
  
Akumi: *looks around at the slayers desperately* MYOU! *voice shakes* Someone...please help her!  
  
Myou: cold....*eyes start to close*...so cold....the light is...so...bright......and....I'm cold....  
  
Akumi: Myou, no!  
  
Yugi: Yami, you have to help her!  
  
Myou: Cold.....  
  
Bakura: Aw, let her die.  
  
Akumi: NO!  
  
Ryou: How can you say that?!  
  
Akumi: No, no, please don't!  
  
Bakura: Easy, I opened my mouth and words came out.  
  
Seto: Get out of the way Yugi. *sets silver briefcase he always has on the bed*  
  
Akumi: Please help her...  
  
Seto: High fever, stomach pain...cold...She's coughing up blood...*picks up what looks like a walkie-talkie* Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Mokuba here, what's up?  
  
Seto: Got a vampire girl here about 14, high fever, but she's cold, stomach pains, and she's coughing up blood. What can you tell me?  
  
Mokuba: Okay...hold on.  
  
Mokuba: Ah yes. It's a vampire disease. It's what younger vampires get when they almost die. Like get stabbed a little off of the heart but not dieing, getting way too close to garlic, coming in contact with too much holy water, ect. ect.  
  
Seto: What can be done about it?  
  
Seto:...Mokuba?  
  
Moukuba: *static* The remedy is *static* use the roots of a willow *static* petals of a rose *static* and one drop of holy water, putting any more will kill *static* the vampire.  
  
Seto: holy water, check, rose petals, check, haven't got any willow roots, do you have any there?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah  
  
Seto: All right, I'm bringing her to the hideout.  
  
Bakura: Like hell you are. Too close to my brother for comfort  
  
Akumi: Your brother's right next to me, so quit lying! I don't care what you've got to do, save my sister!  
  
Seto: *picks her up, feeling her shiver pulls his coat around her* Let's go.  
  
Akumi: Be careful...  
  
Yami: You don't honestly think we're leaving you behind do you? *tugs on her restraints* Come on  
  
Akumi: No, don't take me with you. It wouldn't be wise.  
  
Mokuba: One step ahead of you bro, let me know if she gets worse. Over and out!  
  
Yami: COME ON! The faster you go the faster we get her help!  
  
Yugi: She's going to want you there anyway.  
  
Akumi: *looks helpless* But, I need blood before I go...my hunger is too strong,I might hurt someone!  
  
Yami: blood's in the van, now move!  
  
Akumi: *nods* How embarrassing.. I don't like eating in front of people..  
  
Yami: deal with it. And don't worry, I'm not seating you anywhere near Bakura.  
  
***HIDEOUT PLACE***  
  
Seto: *rushes in carrying Myou*  
  
Akumi: *follows at his heels*  
  
Mokuba: Set her down over there bro. *comes over with a vial filled with the cure* Get any blood? I need to mix it with this.  
  
Akumi: I ate all of mine...and Myou needs all of hers... *thinks*  
  
Mokuba: Well?  
  
Maric: Here. *tosses him a bag*  
  
Mokuba: *opens it and mixes it with the stuff in the vial*  
  
Mokuba: Somebody tilt her head up.  
  
Akumi: *tilts Myou's head up carefully*  
  
Mokuba: *pours stuff down her throat*  
  
Myou: *coughing stops, fever drops*  
  
Akumi: Myou!  
  
Mokuba: It'll be a while before she recovers, but she'll live now. Let her sleep.  
  
Seto: Has she had any er..brushes with death lately?  
  
Akumi: No, she did a month ago...I tried everything, and then got desperate and came to you...  
  
Mokuba: What happened?  
  
Akumi: Another slayer...tried to kill her. I protected her.  
  
Akumi: She almost died....  
  
Mokuba: That explains it then. She'll sleep for about a week now, it's an effect of the potion, and trust me, she'll be starving when she wakes up.  
  
Akumi: I'll get her more blood later....  
  
Bakura: Can we get rid of them now?  
  
Akumi: The sun will be coming up soon...  
  
Akumi: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Yami: They're staying here.  
  
Mokuba: I want this one *motions toward Myou* to stay right here where i can keep an eye on her. Seto will you take care of the other one today? It's not like you, Yami, Bakura, or Maric can go out anyway.  
  
Akumi: *sighs* 'Treated like the monster I am.... I guess I deserve it.'  
  
Akumi: Thank you so much, I owe everything to all of you....'except for Bakura.'  
  
Seto: Yeah yeah, I will. Need me to put restraints on the girl *motions toward Myou again* Just in case?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah..it's going to freak her out when she wakes up, I just know it. So put the ankle and wrist restraints on.  
  
Seto: All right *does so*  
  
Akumi: My sister...it isn't her fault..she doesn't deserved to be treated like a monster.  
  
Mokuba: It's for her safety, she won't know where she is when she wakes up, and she's bound to be frightened. I don't want her hurting herself or others  
  
Akumi:...  
  
Bakura: Why don't you just let me kill her and rid the world of another vamp  
  
Ryou: Bakura! How would you feel if someone just jumped up and killed me?!  
  
Bakura: That is exactly what I'm trying to prevent runt!  
  
Ryou: Why do you care?! You never have before!  
  
Bakura: says who?!  
  
Akumi: I'm sorry if it isn't my place to say, but you treat your little brother horribly...*says quietly*  
  
Bakura: keep your nose out wrench! *looks ready to kill Akumi*  
  
Akumi: It's true...  
  
Ryou: She's right Bakura....you don't care....  
  
Akumi: No, I didn't mean that....I just meant....  
  
Akumi: You don't treat him well....even if you do care, you treat him wrongly...  
  
Bakura: You ungrateful little brat! *looks like he wants to strangle somebody* We'll settle this later..*stalks off, royally pissed*  
  
Akumi: *looks at the ground* I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to say... I shouldn't have said that ' I'm just a monster...why should anyone care what I say?'  
  
Ryou: No, you're right. But he is my brother, and he has taken care of me, so I put up with it.  
  
~*light shines in through a window*~  
  
Akumi: *hisses slightly in pain, eyes watering*  
  
Mokuba: *eyes widen* Yami, Seto, Bakura, Maric, Go quickly! Get down to the basement! Move it! *puts a sort of dark shield around Myou*  
  
Akumi: *falls to her knees* Ooww...it hurts....  
  
Akumi: I can't see...  
  
Seto: *grabs her and brings her down with the others*  
  
Yami: close one.  
  
Akumi: Ouch...*flinches* I wish I could see the sun, I miss it's warmth... but it burns..  
  
Seto: I know, we all do, but then, we were born this way.  
  
Akumi: Yes.... I'm so sleep....  
  
Akumi: I don't like what I am..I'm a monster....*falls asleep*  
  
Seto: no, we're not monsters...  
  
Bakura: Speak for your friggin self! My mom had to go and screw a damn vamp, so I had to get stuck with the after effects!  
  
**NEXT NIGHT***  
  
Mokuba: guys, it's night you can come up now.  
  
Seto: good. Got any food ready Mokuba?  
  
Akumi: *yawns* *stretches* Is Myou okay?...  
  
Mokuba: No change, I'm afraid. But I have some blood for you um...?  
  
Mokuba: what's your name?  
  
Akumi: My name is so long...just call me Akumi.  
  
Mokuba: alright Akumi, I have some blood for you I got from the bloodbank.  
  
Akumi: Thank you, small one.  
  
Mokuba: hehe name's Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: usually everyone calls Yugi small one  
  
Yugi: HEY!  
  
Ryou: It is true.  
  
Akumi: *nods* It's nice to properly meet you, Mokuba. *grins at Yugi* hehe  
  
Akumi: *smiles* ^^  
  
~*everyone sits around the table, Mokuba had put the blood in a container so Akumi could just pour it into a glass*~  
  
Akumi: Thank you, you've all been so kind...'With the exception of Bakura, still, of course.'  
  
Malik: No problem, besides, you're only kids, like us. You're, what 14?  
  
Akumi: *coughs*  
  
Akumi: Eh heh....  
  
Ryou: Well, aren't you?  
  
Akumi:...Not....really..  
  
Akumi: You do know that vampires don't die unless killed, right?...  
  
Seto: *blinks*  
  
Bakura: Stupid asshole....  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: shaddup runt  
  
Akumi: We're among the very youngest of the Vampires...we're only about 114 years old, which isn't that much--...  
  
*all fall out of their chairs, except Bakura*  
  
Akumi: --at all...but it's been hard surviving...truly, I only live for my sister.  
  
Mokuba: Who's older?  
  
Akumi: I can't remember...I think I might be.  
  
Yugi: Twins then?  
  
Akumi: *nods*  
  
Yugi: I see.  
  
Akumi: *drinks the last of the blood and gets up* I'm going to go see my sister..  
  
Mokuba: don't loosen the straps!  
  
Akumi: I won't...  
  
Akumi: *leaves*  
  
Akumi: *goes into the room Myou is in* *sits on a chair next to her bed*  
  
Myou: .......  
  
Akumi: *grasps Myou's hand, trying not to cry* *smiles slightly* You'll be okay, sis, the slayers are helping you...you'll be okay...  
  
****LATER ON**  
  
Ryou: *Is walking down a hall when hands grab him and pull him into a room*  
  
Ryou: H-huh?!  
  
Bakura: Insolent brat! I told you I would do this later! *whispers*  
  
Ryou: B-bakura?!  
  
Ryou: What's going on?!  
  
Bakura: What do you think runt?! I warned you what would happen if you rebelled or disobeyed me.  
  
Ryou: I-I'm sorry Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Just a little reminder why you don't disobey me...  
  
Ryou: *looks scared* B-b-b-bakura?...  
  
(AN: Oh yeah, forgot to mention...half-bloods don't need to drink blood. Kind of a cliffhanger, huh? It wouldn't be if Myou hadn't left, so I'm stuck doing the disclaimers, editing, and the Author's notes. Not that I mind really. Ooops...I gotta go to bed, Bai Bai!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura: *grins, then slams Ryou against a wall, holding him up by his collar*  
  
Ryou: *screams* Ba-bakura, ple-please!  
  
Bakura: *slaps him* Quiet runt. I don't need you pitiful screams. *drops him to the floor, and kicks him in the stomach*  
  
Ryou: *curls up into a little ball, trying not to cry*  
  
Bakura: *grabs his hair and pulls him up* I don't hate you runt, but you NEED to obey me...it might cost you your life. *punches him across the face*  
  
Ryou: Bakura,... please ...stop! ....It hurts....I'm s-s-sorry..  
  
Bakura: Do you promise not to disobey me again, runt?  
  
Ryou: Y-yes, I pro-promise! I promise!  
  
Bakura: good. *drops him, then kicks him once more before leaving*  
  
Ryou: *just lays there*  
  
Yugi: *walking by, spots Ryou on the floor* Ryou are you ok?!  
  
Ryou: I'm fine. *gets up* I was just...thinking, that's all....  
  
Yugi: You're sure? Come on, do you want to play hide and seek?  
  
Ryou: No, not today, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: aww....Ok, see you around then.:  
  
Ryou: Okay, bye Yugi..  
  
****A WEEK LATER****  
  
Mokuba: *looks at monitor displaying Myou's vitals and sighs*  
  
Akumi: *comes up behind him* What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba: It's been over a week and there's still no change. She isn't reacting to the potion very well, either.  
  
Akumi: What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?  
  
Mokuba: *sighs* I don't know, I just don't know.  
  
Akumi: Is there anything I can do to help? I feel so helpless....  
  
Mokuba: No, there's nothing to be done. All we can do is wait.  
  
Ryou: *comes in* Any luck Mokuba?  
  
Akumi: *shakes her head and answers for Mokuba* None...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Mokuba: *face pales* Oh no...Ryou, get Her out of here! *runs to Myou frantically*  
  
Akumi: *looks confused* Huh, what?!  
  
Ryou: come on...*leads Akumi out as Mokuba sets to work trying to keep Myou stable*  
  
Akumi: Is she going to be okay?....  
  
Ryou: I...I don't know.  
  
Akumi: *touches Ryou on the shoulder*  
  
Mokuba: SOMEBODY GET SETO IN HERE A.S.A.P.!  
  
Akumi: *looks at Ryou for a second* 'I could of sworn I saw him flinch...' *runs off in the other direction to get Seto* SETO! SETO!  
  
Seto: I'm coming! *runs into the room where Mokuba is*  
  
Akumi: *follows him* What's wrong? What's going on!?  
  
Ryou: *pulls her back*  
  
Yugi: *dashes over* what's going on?  
  
Akumi: *looks ready to kill someone* WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER?!?  
  
Bakura: *growls* What the hell is wrong with you, vampire. Let go of her Ryou!  
  
Akumi: Nobody's telling me what's wrong! Is she okay? What's happening..?  
  
Bakura: *peeks in the door* Looks like she's dying that's what. Damnit Ryou, I said let the friggin vamp go!  
  
Ryou: *lets her go, hiding how scared he is*:  
  
Akumi: *looks panicked* WHAT?! *pushes Bakura out of the way and runs into the room*  
  
Akumi: MYOU!  
  
Mokuba: No! I said keep her out! Seto! Third vial from the top on the left hand side! Give it! Hurry!  
  
Seto: *gives it to him*  
  
Myou: *Is convulsing badly*  
  
Mokuba: Hold her still! *Injects Myou with the stuff, and she calms*  
  
Akumi: Myou...Myou....what's wrong?! I thought she'd be okay...  
  
Mokuba: *sighs* Damn...third time today. Seto...this doesn't look good.  
  
Akumi: What's wrong with her?  
  
Mokuba: It's like I said, she isn't reacting well to the medicine. If this keeps up...  
  
Akumi: *eyes widen* No...no...no! I can't let her die! I have to help her! But...how?  
  
Seto: We're doing all we can, I'm sorry.  
  
Akumi: *walks over to Myou and squeezes her hand* Myou, you can't die on me! You'll get through this! I can't live without you..come on Myou...please....be okay...  
  
Myou: *groans, making Mokuba jump*  
  
Akumi: MYOU!  
  
Myou: *blinks* Where am I? *looks at Akumi* Who are you?  
  
Akumi: Myou?....  
  
Akumi: You don't remember me?  
  
Mokuba: Seto, she's awake! This...this is incredible!  
  
Myou: Should I? Why am I tied down?  
  
Akumi: *looks taken back and slightly hurt*  
  
Akumi: *unties her* Myou...I'm glad your okay..  
  
Mokuba: I forgot, amnesia is an after effect of the potion. I'm not sure how long it will last.  
  
Myou: I'm hungry...  
  
Akumi: I don't know...if she doesn't remember, she might not drink the blood...  
  
Myou: *smiles slightly, but no fangs are visible* Does anybody have anything to eat?  
  
Akumi: *looks so extremely confused* Myou?...  
  
Mokuba: Holy Re, Seto, c'mere!  
  
Akumi: What'd you do to her? What in the hell?! *looks REALLY confused*  
  
Seto: It looks like the potion reversed her condition, odd, it's never done that before.  
  
Akumi: So, she's not a vampire any more?  
  
Mokuba: That's right. The rest of her life will be spent as a normal human, and she has no memory of her past. When the time comes, she will die.  
  
Akum:...Then..I better not be a part of her life... She'll...want to be normal...and I'm just a monster....I'd ruin her life... *slowly turns around, and then runs out of the room*  
  
Seto: WAIT! I CAN HELP!  
  
Akumi: *can't hear him* 'I guess it's better this way...yes, she'll be normal...and I'll just leave her alone..she'll be happy. That's all I want.'  
  
Myou: *eyes glaze over, fangs sprout, and suddenly she turns vampire again* AKUMI! *tries to run, but falls to her knees in exhaustion* Akumi...*passes out again, fading from vampire to regular human*  
  
Akumi: *runs out of the building, and as far as she can until she trips* *starts crying*  
  
Ryou: *runs after her, ignoring Bakura's shouting* Akumi, the other, Myou, she's, she keeps turning from vampire to human and back again! She called your name after you left! Come back!  
  
Bakura: *catches up to Ryou*  
  
Akumi: *wipes her eyes again* Wha-what?  
  
Bakura: *grabs Ryou's wrist* come on, runt, back to the hideout with you.  
  
Akumi: Stop Bakura, your hurting him!  
  
Bakura: Shut up vampire! Nobody asked you! *pulls Ryou by the wrist, other hand grasping his hair*  
  
Akumi: *gets up and tries to pry Bakura's hands from Ryou*  
  
Bakura: *hisses at her, and runs back to the hideout, pulling Ryou behind him*  
  
Akumi: *tries to follow, but gets lost again*  
  
Yugi: BAKURA, RYOU, AKUMI!!!! *standing in the doorway*  
  
Akumi: *looks around* Yugi?! Where are you?!!  
  
Bakura: *runs in and throws Ryou on the floor, slamming the door shut behind him*  
  
Akumi: *hears a door shut and begins walking in that direction*  
  
Mokuba: Bakura I told you to bring her back! The other one needs her here!  
  
Akumi: HHHHHEEEELLLLOOOO?! Lost Vampriss here! *sighs*  
  
Seto: She's stabilizing Mokuba!  
  
Yugi: TAkumi: NO!  
  
Megami no Kurai Akumi: Goddess of Dark Demons says:  
  
Akumi: You hurt him, and I don't care if your his brother, he doesn't deserve that!HIS WAY AKUMI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!  
  
Akumi: Yeah, scream a little louder Yugi, I don't think Antartica can hear you.  
  
Yugi: Hahaha!  
  
Seto: *pokes head out* Alright, good news, she's stopped that freaking thing she was doing, but bad news, she's still a vampire. On a happier note, she's awake, on a bad note, she'll die if she doesn't get blood A.S.A.P!  
  
Akumi: *mutters* Do we have any?!  
  
Yugi: I got it. *brings bags to Seto*  
  
Bakura: *mutters* damn vamp. *grabs Ryou's wrist and pulls him away again*  
  
Akumi: Stop it Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Shove off  
  
Akumi: I will if you'll stop hurting Ryou!  
  
Bakura: I'll do whatever the hell I want to!  
  
Maric: Bakura, he's crying, let him go!  
  
Akumi: *manages to pry Bakura from Ryou and stands infront of him protectively* Why are you always hurting him?!  
  
Ryou: *holds his sore wrist*  
  
Bakura: I don't have to talk to you, now GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!  
  
Akumi: NO! You hurt him, and I don't care if your his brother, he doesn't deserve that!  
  
Bakura: I do what I have to keep him away from YOUR kind!  
  
Akumi: No, you don't. I've see you, you beat him for no reason.  
  
Bakura: I make my point, I don't beat him so mind your own damn business! *stomps away angrily*  
  
Akumi: *whispers* Really, now? I know you do... Is Myou okay?  
  
Mokuba: *opens mouth to speak, but at that moment a pale, red, and blond blur with pale pink eyes shoots out the door and all but jumps on Akumi*  
  
Akumi: AAAAAHHHHHYYYAAAA! MYOU!  
  
Myou: KUMI!!!!!! KUMI KUMI KUMI KUMI KUMI KUMI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akumi: MYOU! *hugs to death*  
  
Myou: can't....breathe....  
  
Akumi: *lets go* I'm so glad your okay!  
  
Myou: ME TO!  
  
Akumi: DON'T EVER SCARE ME THAT MUCH AGAIN!  
  
Akumi: *hugs again*  
  
Myou: I didn't do it on purpose!...Who are these guys? And where are we anyway?  
  
Akumi: These...are slayers. You almost died, and I got desperate, so I asked them for help.  
  
Myou: S..slayers? *gulps, remembering the encounter that almost killed her*  
  
Akumi: It's okay sis, the only person here who'd be likely to kill either of us is Bakura.  
  
Myou: *glances at Ryou and shrieks, ducking behind Akumi*  
  
Akumi: Myou, this is Ryou, no need to be afraid of him...*looks at her curiously*  
  
Myou: HE did it!...He's the one that almost killed me!  
  
Akumi: Myou? Ryou wouldn't hurt anyone...Unless...*hisses* BAKURA! *stalks off, her vampire instint mixing in with her protectiveness for her sister, and all logic and actual sense going out of the window* BAKURA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Ryou: NO! Stop! Please, don't hurt my brother! He's all I have!  
  
Akumi: Ryou, he almost killed all I have left!  
  
Yami: But that is what he does, he's a slayer, Akumi. He was doing his job.  
  
Akumi: I don't care! My sister doesn't hurt people, and neither do I! HE ALMOST KILLED HER DAMNIT!  
  
Ryou: Please, don't hurt him! Then you'll be taking all I have and....and they'll...they'll have to kill you, and your sister.  
  
Akumi: *stops when he says they'll kill Myou* I don't care if I die, but NO ONE hurts Myou without going through me first!  
  
Yami: He won't touch her again. She's here, under our protection. I've already warned everyone not to harm either of you...as long as you don't harm us.  
  
Akumi: The only person I have even a little will to kill is Bakura. Not because of the general fact that he's wanted to kill us the whole time, but because he hurt Myou.  
  
Ryou: *Falls on his knees, grasping the hem of her shirt* Please...please don't hurt him...I'm begging you...  
  
Akumi: I won't, but only for you, now get up...*reaches down and helps him up*  
  
Ryou: Thank you.  
  
Myou: Akumi...mind introducing me?  
  
Akumi: Myou, Ryou. Ryou, Myou. 


End file.
